Sue vs Non Sue OCs
by ilovespikespiegel
Summary: I know a lot of the OCs in stories are always portrayed as flawless and perfect or has been done too many times.  I myself tend to write OCxwhoever stories but usually my characters have special characteristics or backstories that make them who they are.
1. Raine Jeevas

**A/N: Alright I know I promised to finish my L story: Devotion, Secrecy, and a Whole Lot of Murder, and I am going to finish that story. But, what I have below is the character profile for the main character in my Mello story that I will be publishing soon. It is based off of Matt's twin sister getting mugged outside of a club one night that Mello and Matt are there. Matt doesn't know he has a sister and neither does Mello so when they save her from being mugged and possibly gang-raped, they have no idea that she is Matt's sister until she wakes up from unconsciousness. **

**I hope the storyline is interesting; it takes place right in the middle of the Kira case after L's death when Mello and Matt are working to catch Kira and beat Near. If you have any advice for a possible title or if I could make the character profile better in any way, please don't hesitate to let me know; I want you all to enjoy these stories! **

**So please let me know what your thoughts are on the character profile below and on the general storyline idea. Any advice or comments are welcome. Is my original character a Sue or a non-Sue? I think she's a non-sue but opinions are welcomed.**

**Another note: I left a few things out before so I updated this. First of all, Matt was still an orphan at the Wammy House I left it out last time because Raine doesn't know that he's an orphan. Also, I took out the fact that they were identical and made them fraternal twins and I changed Raine from being an expert at computers to a technophobe. XD I hope these changes make this better and also, Naomi and Raye were in here simply because I thought adding another OC would be too much but now the nurse's name is Julie. **

**After my updates, any advice? **

*****Mello's story is now posted! It is called Intoxication! Please read it and tell me your thoughts on how I portrayed Mello and Matt!*** **

* * *

><p>Name: Raine Jeevas<p>

Age/Date of Birth: 19 / February 1, 1993

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 105 lbs

Description: Strawberry-blonde hair waist length, blue-green eyes, never wears anything too revealing (very modest)

Personality: Vegetarian; expert at the flute; technophobe; very outspoken and outgoing but when it comes to clothing, she hates to show too much skin

Backstory: When Mail Jeevas (Matt)'s mother became pregnant, her and her husband planned on having one baby and one baby only. After all, they couldn't afford two babies, not on their salaries. On the day Mrs. Jeevas went into labor, Matt was born fine and healthy. After Matt's mother gave birth to him, she began having major complications. The nurses and doctors didn't realize she was pregnant with not one but two babies, fraternal twins. His mother had to be rushed into immediate cesarean surgery; but by the time they began operating, it was too late. The doctors were able to save the second baby that was born barely breathing; but for the mother, it was too late. She had passed away before even being able to hold either of her children. Once the second baby was stabilized, the nurses concluded that it was a healthy baby girl.

When the nurses returned to the delivery room to tell Mr. Jeevas that his daughter was alive and healthy, he was nowhere to be found. Mr. Jeevas had taken Matt and left the hospital, abandoning the baby girl that his wife had given birth to.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months but no matter how hard anyone tried, there was no way to contact Mr. Jeevas. Feeling extremely sorry for the infant, a young nurse at the hospital decided to take in the child and name her Raine. The adoption was made official a month later. Mr. Jeevas never returned for his daughter and nobody at the hospital ever heard from him again.

As a schoolchild, Raine was extremely bright in the subjects of Social Studies and Math but struggled difficultly in English and Science. She took interest in music and in particular, the flute. Because of the fact that she went to a private school, the other children tended to look at her differently since she was an orphan; and because of that fact, she only had a small group of friends that were orphans as well. She was often picked on for the fact that she was an orphan but she never let it bother her; when someone bullied her, she beat them up. As she reached her high school years, school became even more difficult but she managed to struggle through it with the help of her best friend and mentor, Julie, the nurse who took her under her wing as a single mom working full-time at the hospital.

When Raine turned 18, she decided to head out on her own and search for her long lost brother named Matt. She knew that if she found him, she could find her father, and her other relatives. She had no idea that her brother was an orphan too. She didn't know that when their father left with Matt, all he did was drop him off at an orphanage. Raine thought that she was going to be reunited with her long lost relatives and finally have that picture perfect family. Boy was she wrong.


	2. Kane Falls

**A/N: So this is the final version of Kane Falls character profile. A lot of you had concerns that he was replacing Light as Kira but actually Light is not leaving the story, he is just moving to the Shinigami role. When Light died in a freak accident, he still had ownership of Ryuk's Death Note so he became a Shinigami and dropped his own Death Note in the human world for Kane Falls to find. Another thing people had concerns with was his stereotypical background so I have changed things a lot and hopefully he is a more likable character now. Thank you to sincethelastday for giving me pointers and advice! =]**

* * *

><p>Name: Kane Falls<p>

Age/Date of Birth: 20/March 23, 1992

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 140

Description: Straight golden hair that reaches just beneath his ears; hazel eyes; usually wears a plaid shirt and blue jeans with holes in the knees.

Personality: Extremely shy but aggressive once he gets to know someone; likes to take charge of situations and would rule the world if he could; smart but very modest; doesn't boast about his talents.

Backstory: Kane's parents divorced when he was four years old leaving him with his mother who always stuck him at a babysitter's house. After Mr. Falls ran off with a woman young enough to be his daughter, Mrs. Falls was forced to resort to any means necessary to earn money to support herself and her son Kane. Those means included prostitution and exotic dancing. As Kane grew older, he grew up without a father and for the most part of his life, without a mother as well. The only time Kane even saw his mother was when he came home from school and threw dinner on the table for him; after that, she left for work and didn't come home sometimes for days.

Even though he grew up without a mother or father, he had a fairly happy childhood and a few friends that he grew to trust. He did very well in school and was considered the most likely to become president by his classmates. Most of the students in his classes made fun of him and bullied him because of what his mother did for a living and because of how shy he was. Peer pressure did him in eventually and he started smoking cigarettes and becoming more and more outspoken in class, leading to detentions. Kane hated the fact that he had become one of the outcasts, the _bad_ outcasts. He went from being the top of his class to the bottom within a matter of weeks. Kane wanted to return to the way he was, the way he used to be; but everyone _expected_ him to be one of the bad students.

He tried to return to the way he was, the Kane that didn't smoke cigarettes, that didn't get into fights, and that actually cared about his schoolwork; but _they _wouldn't let him. The very students who forced Kane into his new lifestyle refused to let him out using any means necessary. Kane already knew about their habits and all of their secrets; they held a knife to his throat if he tried to leave their group.

Kane Falls became hardened inside; his new lifestyle became a part of him. He was without the ability to love or be loved. It turned him and his emotions to stone until he no longer cared about what he did to anyone. So when he comes across a Death Note lying on the ground, he picks it up without any hesitation and upon insistence by his shinigami, Light Yagami, Kane agreed make the Shinigami Eye deal with Light. Murder may seem like a strong leap for someone who was bullied in school but for Kane, it wasn't as hard as it seemed. Guilt ate at his consciousness but he still proceeded to kill those who bullied him and made him into what he is today. Though Kane had a different intention for the Death Note, with Light Yagami as his shinigami, he attempts to take on the world.


	3. Anna Pierce

**A/N: This character is not from Intoxication like all of the other ones in this story. She is a new OC from a Beyond Birthday story I haven't started yet. I do have a BB story already called Guardian Angel but I'm not too happy with the way it is going; I'm rather bored with it, so I'm probably going to quit that and start a new story about BB but this one takes place during Wammy's House. Thoughts?**

* * *

><p>Name: Addison Pierce, goes by Anna<p>

Date of Birth: September 10, 1990

Appearance: Almond-shaped, gunmetal-gray eyes; straight, short, tangerine hair that is usually worn in pigtails; tall with a leggy build; china-white skin; full lips and small feet; uncomplicated wardrobe that is completely gray

Personality: Very intelligent but timid; usually doesn't volunteer to speak in class; usually stays in the background; extremely frightened by the sight of blood and tries to avoid injury as much as possible; talented writer; outspoken around those she knows well

Backstory: When Anna was seven and her older sister was nine, their parents died in a car crash. It was a snowy, icy night and deer were running through the fields. They were driving home from their cabin they rented for the winter in the woods when a deer ran out in front of their car. Their father swerved to avoid the deer but the car slid on the ice and slammed head on into the bridge beam. Anna's father and mother were killed on impact and her sister Liza broke several bones; Anna escaped unscathed.

After the accident, Anna and Liza were sent to an orphanage for extremely gifted children, known as Wammy's House. Liza was a social butterfly and made friends right away with children named Mello, Matt, and Near, while Anna on the other hand, stayed to herself and didn't associate much with the other children. When she meets another outcast named Beyond Birthday, she doubts the likeliness of their friendship because of her socially awkwardness. But, Beyond tries to go out of his way to talk to the introverted girl, seemingly only to freak her out with his peculiar behavior. Will she warm up to the red-eyed boy with a strange fascination with strawberry jam? Or will she be forced to remain lonely throughout her time at Wammy's House?


End file.
